Murderous Love
by Shuuheifan69
Summary: Crack Pairing. DennisxSpongebob/peter. I changed names around, it'll be clearer in my next story. But enjoy none the less.


---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Chapter one

Note: All of these characters have been humanized, so their appearance will differ from the actual thing.

---

His legs shook as he ran, breathing was labored and sweat ran down his back as well as the sides of his face. **He** was back, back to kill him and Patrick. The boy began to tear. Why would **he** want to kill him? He didn't do anything to **him** that would make **him** angry and come after him.

He turned at an empty alleyway and quickly hid in the shadows. Looking closer, he saw that he had landed himself in a dead end. The tears finally fell and ran down his cheeks. Stuffing his hand in his pocket he took out a bottle of bubble soap and squeezed his eyes shut. Having a bottle of bubble soap in his hand when he was nervous made him feel better, and just when he began to feel better he felt a gloved hand grasp a handful of his bangs, making him look up.

"I found you boy." He rasped from behind his bandanna-mask, the boy shivered and gave a hiccup.

"Wha-what are you –hic- going to do…?"

His voice shook.

His legs trembled.

His lips quivered. The perfect reaction he wanted out of the smaller boy. He leaned forward so his mouth was next to the boy's ear.

"Your friends were an easy kill, that pink-haired idiot had no idea what was going on, but that flimsy artist began throwing paints at me. In the end both of them weren't that hard to deal with. And now," He let go of his hair and grasped his throat loosely. " It's **your** turn."

The boy shot his eyes open and grasped the older man's hand.

"Please! Please don't, don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!" He cried as his voice cracked and began to hiccup again.

"I-I… I don't want to, to die –hic- yet! Ca-can't you –hic- spare me? Please?"

The older man looked down at his for a moment. The boy's face was wet with tears, and those same tears made his gentle blue irises sparkle, clearly reflecting the pain and desperation. Small freckles decorated his damp cheeks that had strands of golden hair stuck to the side. His eyes traveled a bit further down to see his lovely pale neck exposed and his white shirt disheveled because of the running and hiding. A smile crept up his lips, maybe he _could___let go of the boy.

"Alright, maybe I _can_ spare you."

The boy's eyes lit up.

"But, on one condition."

He nodded. "Y-yes, I'll do –hic- I'll do anything. Please, just let me go."

The man let go of his throat and pulled him up to his feet.

"You a virgin?"

"A… a what?"

"Hn, guess that's a yes." He said before pulling his mask off and kissing the boy roughly, this caught the smaller boy off guard and instantly began to push against his chest. Dennis growled at this and grabbed the back of his head and fisted his hand while pushing it forward so that they were in a full lip-lock. The smaller one gasped and pulled away during the heated ordeal, only able to make out parts of what he was feeling.

"Haa…ahn… nngh-nnmph! De-ah… dennis…"

He pushed his tongue in at the gasp of his name, but once he did he felt the other's knees buckle. Dennis smiled and began to violate his sweet innocent mouth before pulling away after a full minute.

"Peter…" Dennis whispered as he kissed him again, softly this time, the boy gave a soft moan and leaned into the older man, his small hands holding onto the rough leather of his vest, and when he leaned his body against him for support, it caused the killer to give a groan. His head was spinning and his face felt flushed. This was the first time anyone did anything like this to him.

Suddenly, Dennis let go of his kiss-bruised-lips and wandered over to his neck. Peter shuddered, he began to like how Dennis was treating him, how his lips and tongue touched his skin, how his teeth raked over and bit down here and there. Peter arched his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his hands in the mane of his brown, unkept hair.

"Ahn…. De…Dennis…" He whispered softly, yet feverishly. The man's grasp on his hair loosened, then let go as it trailed over to the front of Peter's shirt and began to loosen his tie, unbuttoning the first two or three buttons in the process. Dennis pushed him onto the wall as he began to mark his collarbone, earning soft mewls from his blonde uke. Once he popped all of the buttons he started fingering the boy's own buttons, pinching them and lolling them in his fingers. The boy, completely befuddled by the older man's actions, could only hold on and give out aroused cries.

"Kid, do you like this?"

"Ah, ye-yes, aah!"

Dennis gave a sly grin as he pushed his knee up in between Peter's legs and rubbed, making the boy's arousal grow.

"You're so naughty for a virgin boy, moaning like a whore." He said as he got to his knees and undid the boy's pants. The uke could only give a whimper to what he had said. Then out of no where he gave a sharp cry when he felt two slick fingers enter him, his brown shorts falling to his ankles. The fingers pushed deeper inside of his and moved like scissors. Dennis gave a sly smile and kissed the boy's left thigh and pushed his finger further in, and when he found what he was looking for he felt the younger boy's body shudder and weaken. Small hands grasped his hair in gentle fists.

"Do you like this?" Dennis asked again, the boy could only nod weakly, but it was enough to intensify the older man's new found lust. Getting up to his feet he unbuckled his own pants and turned the younger one around so he was facing the wall.

"W-Wait, what are you–ah!" The younger one cried out as the hitman pushed his tip in, causing the virgin entrance to tear when he let pushed his way in down to the hilt. Tears fell from the blonde's eyes, as well as the half aroused and half pained cries. And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Dennis began thrusting in and out. He gave a shudder when he felt large hands grab his hips and force his body to rock in a constant rhythm.

He couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. Not even the pleasure that overtook his body and got his body to love it.

It only took a moment more until he felt something tightening in his lower belly, just a little more… just–

"A-Ah!"

He gave a cry when he felt the older man thrust into him hard and hit his sweet spot. And as he came he felt something warm seep into his lower regions. It felt all too good to be real.

Dennis pulled out, causing the semen to side down his pale legs. He pulled his pants into place and left the boy helpless against the cold wall of the alleyway.

"You weren't too bad kid."

The sound of an engine roaring was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

Well, at least he was still alive.

---


End file.
